Lancel Lannister (serial)
o.P. – od Podboju Aegona. |śmierć = , dźgnięty w kręgosłup przez jednego z „małych ptaszków”, następnie spalony żywcem w eksplozji dzikiego ognia, kierowanej przez Cersei Lannister |panowanie = |poprzednik = |następca = |miłość = Cersei Lannister (dawniej) |rodzina = |broń = |ród = Lannister |przynależność = Wróble Wiara Wojująca Ród Lannister |zawód = |pozycja = |gry = |książki = Gra o tron (występuje) Starcie królów (występuje) Nawałnica mieczy (występuje) Uczta dla wron (występuje) Taniec ze smokami (występuje) |wspomniany = Prawa ludzi i bogów |debiut = Lord Snow |ostatni występ = Wichry zimy |aktor = Eugene Simon }}Lord Lancel Lannister – rycerz i członek rodu Lannisterów, najstarszy syn ser Kevana Lannistera i jego żony Dorny Swyft, bratanek lorda Tywina Lannistera. Brat Willema, Martyna i Janei. Przez jakiś czas zaufany powiernik królowej Cersei Lannister. Lord Darry, zrzekł się tytułu i wstąpił do zakonu Synów Wojownika, mąż Amerei Frey. Charakterystyka Lancel jest młody, silny i przystojny, ma urodę Lannisterów: blond włosy i zielone oczy. Jest porównywany do swojego kuzyna ser Jaimego Lannistera. Po bitwie nad Czarnym Nurtem, jego wygląd znacznie się zmienił: stał się słaby, jego włosy zbielały i znacznie schudł. Lancel jest arogancki, pewny siebie, niecierpliwy i pozbawiony poczucia humoru. Po wydarzeniach nad Czarnym Nurtem i spowiedzi przed Septonem, jego charakter uległ znaczniej zmianie. Stał się pokorny i wierzący w Siedmiu. Biografia Wczesne Życie Lancel Lannister jest synem Ser Kevana Lannistera i bratankiem lorda Tywina Lannistera, głowy rodu Lannister i Lorda Casterly Rock. Jest pierwszym kuzynem Jaime'a, Cersei i Tyriona Lannistera. Ma rodzinne blond włosy i przypomina swojego kuzyna Jaime'a. Był giermkiem króla Roberta Baratheona. Sezon 1 Król Robert każe Lancelowi wlać mu wino podczas dyskusji o starych bitwach z ser Barristanem Selmym. Robert kpi z ,,głupiego" imienia Lancela, pytając, czy jego ojciec się jąka. Robert denerwuje się, gdy Lancelowi kończy się wino i wysyła go po więcej. Później, przygotowując się do Turnieju Namiestnika, Lancel z niepowodzeniem próbuje założyć Robertowi zbroję, grzecznie mówiąc, że „napierśnik jest za mały”. Robert ze złością odpowiada, że matka Lancela była „głupią, tłustą kurwą”. W tym momencie Eddard Stark wchodzi do namiotu, i Robert mówi mu że Lancel jest kretynem, nie ma ani jaj, ani mózgu i nawet nie potrafi założyć zbroi, na co Eddard odpowiada ,,Bo jesteś spasiony", na co Król zareagował śmiechem. Gdy Lancel również się zaśmiał, Robert wysłał go do rozkuwacza zbroi. Wydaje się że Eddard współczuję Lancelowi, a Robert ma nadzieję, że będzie szukał rozkuwacza zbroi po całym obozie. Eddard mówi, że powinien przestać męczyć Lancela. Lancel towarzyszy Robertowi, Renly'emu i Ser Barristanowi podczas polowania, daje Robertowi mocne wino, wykorzystując sprzeczkę Roberta z Renlym podczas omawiania skłonności Roberta do cieszenia się dziwkami bez względu na sytuację polityczną. Jest obecny, gdy Robert zostaje śmiertelnie ranny przez dzika. Varys sugeruje, że Lancel celowo podał Robertowi dużą ilość mocnego wina, aby spowolnić reakcje Roberta i doprowadzić do jego śmierci. Podczas gdy Jaime jest uwięziony w Dorzeczu przez Robba Starka, Lancel nawiązuje stosunek seksualny ze swoją kuzynką Cersei. Królowa otrzymuje wieści o wojnie. Lancel pyta ją o nie, ponieważ uważa to za ekscytujące i chce wiedzieć, jak jest ich następny ruch. Cersei denerwuje się i każe mu przestać mówić i wrócić do łóżka. Sezon 2 Lancel bierze udział w sądzie w sali Żelaznego Tronu po pokonaniu Stafforda Lannistera w bitwie z Oxcross. Król Joffrey Baratheon celuje w Sansę Stark ozdobną kuszą i mówi, że jest tam, by odpowiedzieć za zdradę Robba Starka. Sansa zaprzecza jakiemukolwiek udziałowi w działaniach Robba, nazywając go zdrajcą. Joffrey każe Lancelowi, powiedzieć jej o najnowszych poczynaniach Robba. Lancel twierdzi, że Robb użył magii i wilków, aby zabić tysiące żołnierzy pod dowództwem ser Stafforda Lannistera. Dodaje, że ludzie północy rzezi jedli ciała poległych, ku krzyku i przerażeniu dworzan obecnych w sali. Joffrey nakazuje Ser Merynowi Trantowi z Gwardii Królewskiej pobić Sansę, ale oszczędzić jej twarz. Tyrion przybywa i zatrzymuje tortury Sansy. Tyrion aresztował Wielkiego Maestra Pycelle za nadużycie jego zaufania i przekazanie informacji królowej Cersei Lannister. Cersei wysyła Lancela do Tyriona z nakazem uwolnienia Pycelle'a. Przyjeżdża późno w nocy, a Tyrion zaprasza go na drinka, Lancel odmawia. Tyrion pyta się, dlaczego Cersei nie przyszła osobiście. Lancel mówi, że go to nie obchodzi, a Tyrion wciąż go wypytuje. Tyrion stwierdza, że nakaz pochodzi bezpośrednio od Cersei, a następnie pyta, dlaczego Lancel przekazuje je tak późno. Lancel mówi, że przyszedł natychmiast, a Tyrion zastanawia się, co robił, rozmawiając z Cersei tak późno w nocy. Lancel improwizuje i mówi, że Cersei często pracuje przez całą noc, a Tyrion odpowiada, że musi się cieszyć, że Lancel pomaga jej przez całą dobę. Tyrion wyczuwa woń lawendy na swoim kuzynie i mówi, że Cersei zawsze ją uwielbiała. Lancel zaznacza swoją pozycję rycerza, a Tyrion żartuje, że jest namaszczonym rycerzem. Tyrion pyta, czy Cersei mianowała Lancela rycerzem przed, czy po tym, jak zabrała go do łóżka. Lancel z wściekłością nazywa to kłamstwem, ale gdy Tyrion grozi, że powie Joffreyowi, z przerażeniem upada na krzesło. Lancel twierdzi, że to nie była jego wina, a Tyrion pyta, czy wzięła go wbrew jego woli. Lancel twierdzi, że przestrzegał rozkazów Tywina, by być posłusznym Cersei we wszystkich sprawach, ale Tyrion odpiera, pytając go, czy Tywin kazał mu również z nią spać. Tyrion zwraca uwagę na korzyści, które otrzymał Lancel, i grozi, że pójdzie prosto do Joffreya, po czym Lancel pada na kolana, błaga go o litość i proponuje opuszczenie miasta. Tyrion mówi, że Lancel musi działać jako jego szpieg, aby kupić sobie ciszę. Tyrion prosi Lancela, by błagał w jego imieniu Cersei o wybaczenie, i zgadza się na uwolnienie Pycelle, ale odmawia przywrócenia go do rady. Bronn stoi na straży, gdy Tyrion spotyka się z Lancelem w noszach na ulicach Królewskiej Przystani. Lancel ujawnia, że planem Królowej na obronę miasta jest użycie Dzikiego ognia. Tyrion nie wierzy i grozi ujawnieniem Jaime'emu Lannisterowi seksualnego związku Lancela z Cersei. Lancel zdradza także iż Cersei spotkała się z Alchemikami i już zgromadzili tysiące doniczek Dzikiego ognia. Mówi, że planują rzucać go z murów na flotę i armię Stannisa. Tyrion widzi, że Lancel mówi prawdę, ale bawi się z kuzynem, i lekceważy go. Tyrion kopie go, gdy ten schodzi z noszy, a następnie każe mu przekazać Bronnowi, aby Bronn zabił go, jeśli coś się stanie Tyrionowi. Lancel sumiennie robi, jak mu powiedziano. Bronn mówi, że z przyjemnością zabije Lancela. Tyrion wykorzystuje te informacje, aby uzurpować kontakt Cersei z Alchemikami. Lancel jest na murach Królewskiej Przystani podczas bitwy nad Czarnym Nurtem i całkiem nieźle walczy podczas odprawy prowadzonej przez Sandora Clegane'a. Jednak jeden z łuczników trafia go w ramię strzałą. Lancel wykorzystuje okazję, aby wycofać się z pola bitwy i wrócić do Cersei, aby przekazać jej raport z bitwy. Następnie pijana Cersei rozkazuje mu wrócić na mur i zabrać Joffreya z powrotem do Czerwonej Twierdzy. Zszokowany tymi rozkazami Lancel wraca na mur i niechętnie powtarza rozkaz Joffreyowi i Tyrionowi. Joffrey wykorzystuje tę oczywistą wymówkę, aby wycofać się z muru. Jego żołnierze są zszokowani że ich król ich porzucił. Kiedy Lancel wraca do Czerwonej Twierdzy, ze złością mówi Cersei, że jej rozkaz przyprowadzenia Joffreya kosztuje ich bitwę, ponieważ wiele Złotych Płaszczy straciło serce i wolę walki na widok uciekającego się króla. Lancel zdecydowanie mówi jej, że musi dopuścić Joffreya na mur, jeśli mają nadzieję na ponowne stawienie oporu. Cersei bezczelnie go olewa, po czym Lancel po raz pierwszy przeciwstawia się Cersei i żąda, aby wysłuchała jego wypowiedzi. W odpowiedzi Cersei uderza pięścią w ramię Lancela, konkretniej w miejsce w które podczas walki dostał strzałę, powodując, że zwalił się na ziemię krzycząc z bólu. Cersei wybiega z pokoju, gdy ten leży i krzyczy na podłodze. Sezon 4 Lancel wycofuje się z życia dworskiego, po wyleczeniu rany postrzałowej, która została zakażona. Podczas wyroku na życie Tyriona Jaime przypomina Tywinowi, że jeśli Tyrion zostanie stracony, dziedzictwo Lannisterów ostatecznie spadnie na Lancela, jako że jest spadkobiercą Ser Kevana Lannistera. Sezon 5 Rana Lancela ropiała i zagrażała życiu, a powrót do zdrowia trwał wiele miesięcy. Lancel w pełni wyzdrowiał do czasu pogrzebu wuja Tywina, na którym pojawił się wraz ze swoim ojcem Kevanem. Po licznych śmierciach bliskich Lancel przyjął religię i przyłączył się do fanatycznego ruchu znanego jako Wróble. Na pogrzebie Tywina Lancel pozdrawia Cersei, ale jego prosty, religijny strój wyraźnie zawstydza Kevana. Później rozmawia prywatnie z Cersei i prosi o wybaczenie za ich „nienaturalny” związek oraz o podanie Robertowi wina, które doprowadziło do jego śmierci. Cersei odrzuca prośbę Lancela i jego modlitwy za duszę Tywina. Później Lancel i niektórzy wróble atakują burdel Littlefingera. Odganiają dziwki i chwytają Najwyższego Septona, który gwałtownie protestuje, ale Lancel szybko ucisza lubieżnego kapłana, który określa go zarówno grzesznikiem, jak i zdrajcą Wiary. Kiedy zaniepokojony Olyvar próbuje interweniować, Wróble powalają go na ziemię. Lancel zmusza Najwyższego Septona do chodzenia po ulicach stolicy nago, aby zawstydzić go za swoje ciężkie grzechy cielesne. Cersei postanawia sprzymierzyć się z Wróblami, czyniąc ich przywódcę, Wielkiego Wróbla, nowym Wielkim Septonem, ponownie uzbrojonego w Wiarę wojującą. W trzewiach Wielkiego Wróbla Lancel jest w pełni inicjowany w Wiarę wojującą poprzez wyrycie na jego czole siedmioramiennej gwiazdy. Następnie towarzyszy jego rozkazowi, gdy idą na teren treningowy, aby uwięzić ser Lorasa Tyrella. Kiedy rycerz kwiatów opiera się, Lancel oświadcza, że złamał prawa bogów i ludzi, i że wreszcie nadeszła dla niego sprawiedliwość. Lancel patroluje ulice stolicy wraz ze swymi Bojownikami, kiedy Petyr Baelish i jego eskorta z Doliny podchodzą. Lancel próbuje ich powstrzymać, ale Baelish szydzi z niego, mówiąc że ma pilne interesy z Cersei i nie może sobie pozwolić na zatrzymanie. Lancel ze złością ostrzega Littlefingera, że miasto się zmieniło. Bez wątpienia Petyr jedynie żartuje, że chociaż obaj handlują ciałami innych, jego przynajmniej przynosi trochę radości. Żart zdenerwował brata Lancela, ale pozwala Baelishowi odejść. Podczas tajnego spotkania lord Baelish mówi Olennie Tyrell, że da jej to samo, co podarował Cersei: przystojny młody mężczyzna - w tym przypadku nieciężko się domyślić że chodzi o Lancela. Następnie Olenna rozmawia z Lancelem na temat romansu z Cersei i zmusza go do ujawnienia cudzołóstwa Wielkiemu Wróblowi, a Wielki Wróbel i jego Wiara wojująca aresztuje Cersei. Jakiś czas później Cersei zostaje postawiona przed Wielkim Wróblem, by wyznać swoje grzechy. Wyznaje cudzołóstwo z Lancelem, ale zaprzecza wszelkim innym zarzutom postawionym przeciwko niej. Sezon 6 Lancel i jego bracia wojownicy, żarliwie oddani wierze, stoją w milczeniu obok swojego przywódcy przed Wielkim Septem Baelora, gdy przybywają Jaime Lannister, lord Mace Tyrell i armia Tyrelli by odbić królową Margaery i Lorasa. Przed wybuchem bitwy Wielki Wróbel i król Tommen rozpraszają sytuację, z dumą ogłaszając swój nowy sojusz. Pojawienia Galeria Eugene simon.jpg Lancel.jpg|Lancel służący królowi Robertowi. Robert and Lancel.jpg|Lancel nie jest w stanie założyć królowi zbroi. LancelS02XEP09.jpg Robert's hunting party.jpg|Lancel towarzyszy królowi na polowaniu. Lancel spy.jpg| Sandor&LancelS02XEP09.jpg|Lancel i Sandor Clegane. Lancel shot 2x09.jpg|Lancel trafiony strzałą. Lancel-Blood-of-my-Blood.png|Lancel przed Wielkim Septem Baelora. GOT504_100814_HS__DSC3203.jpg|Czoło Lancela naznaczone symbolem Wiary Wojującej. GOT S6 19.png LAncel s6 wildfire.jpg|Lancel i dziki ogień. Kategoria:Postacie z sezonu 1 Kategoria:Postacie z sezonu 2 Kategoria:Postacie z sezonu 5 Kategoria:Postacie z sezonu 6 Kategoria:Giermkowie Kategoria:Lordowie Dorzecza Kategoria:Ludzie z Zachodu Kategoria:Mieszkańcy Casterly Rock Kategoria:Mieszkańcy Dorzecza Kategoria:Mieszkańcy krain korony Kategoria:Mieszkańcy Królewskiej Przystani Kategoria:Mieszkańcy Zachodu Kategoria:Ród Lannister Kategoria:Rycerze Kategoria:Wyznawcy Wiary Siedmiu de:Lancel Lennister en:Lancel Lannister es:Lancel Lannister fr:Lancel ru:Лансель Ланнистер zh:蓝赛尔·兰尼斯特